Beyond Words: 50 Sentences of MinaKushi
by Xtase
Summary: The unmatched love that lives on in our memory also lives in the words which still cannot fully describe it. Yet even without these words, somehow we can understand...


I hereby declare that I claim no rights to **NARUTO © 1999 by Kishimoto Masashi/SHUEISHA Inc. **and receive no monetary benefit for any narrative I publish hereafter based on this manga or any of its other media adaptations.

_I hope you enjoy my take on Kushina & Minato's relationship through this string of randomly chosen themes. Read on._

.

**I. Dominion**

Now she had Minato under her pretty thumb, Kushina knew becoming Hokage wasn't the only way to gain dominion over Konoha.

.

**II. Ajar**

Minato loved the way Kushina would leave things ajar for him - her bedroom door, the top of her blouse, her plump pink lips and long milky thighs...

.

**III. Legal**

"It isn't against the law to want to trim my hair, Minato!"

.

**IV. Earth**

As she returns from her garden, with the smell of roses and honeysuckle and damp earth in her hair; his body remembers their first wild trysts on the forest floor.

.

**V. Blood**

As she breathed her last beside her family, the sheaves of her hair kept them afloat in that sea of blood.

.

**VI. Ladies**

The moment his fingers parted her melting feminine walls, she ceased to be a lady to him - and became his woman.

**.**

**VII. Sensual**

Kushina realized the meaning of the world sensual on a cold winter day, coming home to Minato's embrace - and feeling herself warm up bit by bit.

**.**

**VIII. Society**

If people only knew the sins they had committed upon the faces of the Hokage Mountain Monument.

.

**IX. Date**

They had never bothered with dating – believing it sucked all the romance of love.

.

**X. Confidence**

With a switch and sway of her hips, Kushina boldly made her entrance to Minato's inauguration party – so smitten were the guests with her confidence, barely anyone even noticed how her pink dress clashed with her hair.

.

**XI. Secretly**

He truly did love his wife, but sometimes he secretly fantasized about bedding her lovely best friend alongside her.

**XII. Derision**

Minato scorned himself near the end - all this painstaking effort to protect his beloveds; only to have everything laid to waste by a single masked man.

.

**XIII. Magnetic**

They killed time in an odd manner when they were children; trying to find their way to market by strictly obeying a broken compass.

.

**XIV. Cask**

Minato had never thought he was a pervert until he saw the frilly glory of Kushina's panties from her perch on a cider barrel.

.

**XV. Ripe**

The fuzzy, rosy, lovely flesh of ripe peaches would forever remind him of the most precious part of her...

.

**XVI. Du jour**

"No, absolutely not, Kushi; I don't care if it's fashionable, no way am I wearing gladiator sandals,"

.

**XVII. Divinity**

Every time a Namikaze laughs, somewhere, an angel's heart stops.

.

**XVIII. Frequent**

As he watches Kushina scarf down yet _another _bowl of salt raamen, Minato wonders what sort of state their poor unborn child must be in.

.

**XIX. Fiancée**

It took a while for Kushina to get used to the morose stares women would give her in the streets after news of her engagement spread.

.

**XX. Escape**

As the two of them tumbled into a laughing heap at the bottom of that soft grassy hill, Kushina thought going to all that trouble to learn the Shadow Clone Technique to ditch their chores was worth it.

**XXI. Jealous**

"Minato, I want a baby; Miko's already baking her second bun!"

.

**XXII. Rage**

He pressed the talisman to her forehead, and the savage fire faded from her eyes; and later - as they sat in the ruins of their living room - she was glad she had managed to marry the only man who could handle the beast's influence on her.

.

**XXIII. Rhythm**

A few well-executed caresses from him and lo; the infamously tone-deaf Kushina sings out a sultry melody, with perfect rhythm.

.

**XXIV. Vital**

It was a sobering thought to recall; that thanks to her clan's notorious vitality, she would probably outlive her husband by many, _many _years.

.

**XXV. Aura**

She had once thought him a wimp and a flake – until she finally saw him up close – and felt an aura that was strong and kind; not empty and forceless.

.

**XXVI. Oral**

She kissed him every single morning; and despite still disliking the aftertaste of coffee, the mild taste of _Minato _managed to mellow out its bitterness quite nicely.

.

**XXVII. Belt**

Minato's birthday gift from Kushina was a wrestling championship belt not unlike the one theFourth Raikage wore – it was then he realized his wife's tomboyish streak was still alive and kicking.

.

**XXVIII. Nail**

Oh how she loved it when she would feel the blunt edges of his nails dragging roughly across her skin; the sign that she had conquered him, had melted his mildness away and turned him into a beast for her body.

.

**XXIX. Fling**

Sometimes Minato could talk too much; it was at these times that Kushina would smartly whip her neck – and consequently fling her thick tresses into his face.

.

**XXX. Kill**

Kushina was just as bloodthirsty as Kurama – promptly screeching "_Kill it, kill it,_" at Minato whenever she spotted a spider in the house.

.

**XXXI. Tranquil**

The secret to their nearly bottomless devotion to one another did not lie in the ferocity of their passion, but rather the tranquil ease they found in each other's presence – the still waters that ran deep.

.

**XXXII. Anticipate**

He was aware that she unconsciously threw rock, paper, scissors, in that particular order, every single time – the only mystery that remained was whether he felt like taking advantage of it or not.

.

**XXXIII. Talent**

Kushina did not limit the use of her chakra chain skills to the battlefield - Minato could not decide if he was pleased or disturbed by this.

.

**XXXIV. Irregular**

"It's been ten months now, aren't I overdue for going into labour?"

.

**XXXV. Heady**

There is _nothing _more frightening to Minato than a premenstrual Kushina buzzed off dodgy liquor.

.

**XXXVI. Scream**

When the nightmares would come, and there was no Minato to hold, she wanted nothing more to scream - to mask the horrid silence.

.

**XXXVII. Up**

Up she went onto the table, up went the hem of her dress, and up he went into _her_.

.

**XXXVIII. Batter**

She swore if he licked the pancake batter off the spoon just once more, she'd end up battering him _with_ the spoon.

.

**XXXIX. Mercy**

Kushina's body writhed desperately in his arms, her face was scarlet, and she was breathlessly moaning for release – only then did Minato relent and cease tickling her.

.

**XL. Take**

She took her time eyeing the swirls and slopes of his handwriting; she savoured the sweet rush in her veins as she read his love letter yet again.

.

**XLI. Pressure**

He crushed her to his chest, loving the feel of her breasts moulding against his body.

.

**XLII. Want**

"I want to be beside you every single day; I want to watch you live, I want to see you smile; and one day, god willing, I want to die together with you,"

.

**XLIII. Dream**

What use did Kushina have for dreams and fantasies anymore, when all she had ever wanted was now in front of her; living, breathing, and filling her world with unbearable joy.

.

**XLIV. Right**

In the end, it hadn't mattered who had been right or wrong, or if and how mistakes had been made; what was important was that they could face the finale without the regret of not having given enough love.

.

**XLV. Truly**

Even after all this time, Kushina's headstrong inner child point-blank refused to ever call Minato "Hokage-sama".

.

**XLVI. Radiance**

She emerged from the bedchamber, glowing, sated, and reeking of deep secrets and good sex.

.

**XLVII. But**

"No buts, I mean it, no more cartwheels until you're nursing our baby,"

.

**XLVIII. Lonely**

The first time their baby kicked in her belly and the only person she could to tell about it was a god no one knew for sure even existed.

.

**XLIX. Hair**

It was terrible, the way their sheets of blood tainted the glory of his golden mop.

.

**L. White**

Pure, shining, clear; her whispered words of love reaching him, as his world at last faded to white.

_Finis_

.

_I sincerely hoped you enjoyed this little piece. I took this challenge in an effort to improve my writing. If you'd be so kind as to let me know what you think of this piece, I'd greatly appreciate it._

_Peace._


End file.
